All my shorter stories
by TheFuriousNightFury
Summary: I am going to use this for all my shorter stories.
1. The cove

**This is my first story on here, mostly to get a feel for how this works. Please forgive any mistakes.**

 **This takes place about a week after HTTYD 2. It was originally named Hiccup's walk. That name seemed off for some reason.**

* * *

He had to get away. All the stress of being chief was getting to him. Oh, he was trying. And they were patient. But it was just too much sometimes. Hiccup had no idea where he was walking. Just going in no particular direction. A gentle breeze whispered through the trees, and through his mess of hair. A sigh escaped his lips. Something felt familiar about this area. He spied a dip in the ground. Following it seemed natural. He found himself at the all too familiar cove. The one where he made his first friend. Where his life changed forever.

"Toothless..."

He made his way down. Looking around, everything seemed the same. The lake on one side.

"Did I ever grab my knife from in there?" He felt amused. Had he left it in there? A rustle caught his attention. A big black blur jumped down the side of the cove, running up to Hiccup and knocking him over, covering him in dragon slobber.

"Toothless! You followed me all the way here?"

Toothless responded with a happy burble. He let Hiccup get up, and stared at him with wide puppy eyes.

"Hey, bud. Sorry about... leaving like that. I just... had to relax. And I don't feel like flying... so..."

Toothless moved forward and put his big head close to Hiccup. He let out a sympathetic moan. Hiccup scratched him underneath the chin.

"Remember this place? It seems like yesterday..."

Toothless looked around too, big green eyes taking in the cove. He remembered. The dragon turned back to Hiccup. He gave a soft snort. His tail twitched. Hiccup smiled and put his arms around the dragon.

"My best friend..."

Toothless purred softly.

"Okay.. I feel better now. Let's go back."

Hiccup began to walk back. Toothless followed happily.

"Oh.. right. You can't get out of here.." Toothless gave Hiccup a look that almost said 'Yeah, you think?'

"Ohh. I guess we're going flying after all."

Hiccup got into the saddle. It felt... good. Where he was supposed to be. He fit perfectly into the saddle. Foot into stirrup. They took off, but Toothless didn't head for the village.

"Wh.. where are you taking us, bud?"

Toothless went way up into the sky and looked back at Hiccup.

"I get it..." Hiccup smiled at his friend. "Just like old times."

He dove off Toothless's back, plummeting toward Berk. Toothless followed. They dove side by side.

"That feels right, bud."

Hiccup slid back into the saddle, and they pulled up slowly, heading toward the ocean at terrifying speed. Toothless let out a happy grumble. They sped toward the rocks. Like one, they dodged all of them. In, out. Up, down. Spin. Out over open ocean, Hiccup let out a cheer.

"Woo!"

Toothless then turned toward the village.

"Thanks, bud. I needed that."

Hiccup then promised his friend a well deserved salmon when they got home.

* * *

 **I hope this is satisfying to read. I also hope it uploads properly.**

 **Hope you enjoy my first story!**


	2. Hiccup's thoughts

**Another small story with Hiccup. And someone else. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup sat on the side of his bed. He was flipping through some pages of drawings he made long ago. Most of them were Night Furies. Some Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zipplebacks, Gronkles, and Terrible Terrors here and there showed up. He turned through page after page. He sighed and placed them down beside him. Toothless's soft grunts broke the silence. The dragon was asleep. There was a knock on the door. To soft to be Gobber. The man nearly knocked in the Haddock door every time he visited.

"Come in."

The door opened and closed. Footsteps. A blond figure showed up at the top of the stairs.

"Hiccup."

"Astrid."

"How are you doing?"

How was he doing? That question had been asked so many times. He had always answered the same way. 'Yes, I'm doing fine.' Every Viking who had asked got that answer. Even Gobber. But... was he really?

"I... I'm good."

Astrid responded with a hand on her hip, and a skeptical look plastered across her face.

"Really? You've been disappearing every few days, to Thor knows where, moping around sometimes, and staring off into space? I don't think so, Hiccup. You can tell the others that, but I know you better than that. It's still bothering you."

Still bothering him? Of course it's still bothering him. One doesn't get over stuff like losing so much in a few weeks.

"I have to.. stay strong. A chief..."

She interrupted him.

"Protects his own. I know. But you need to talk sometimes. Go ahead. I'm here for you."

Hiccup sighed.

"Astrid..."

She sat down next to him, giving him a gentle look. He couldn't meet her eyes. He stared down at his feet.. foot instead. There was a long silence. Toothless's soft, sleepy grumbles filled the void every once in a while. Hiccup simply went deep in thought. He had to protect everyone. What if Drago came back? He had to be prepared. The dragons had to be prepared. Everyone had to be at their best. And he was their leader now. If he was ever to be as good as his dad, he had to put aside the pain and keep going.. but it was so hard..

"I miss him."

Astrid started a little when he spoke, but cuddled closer to him. She didn't say anything.

"I miss him so much. But.. I can't... let it stop me. I have to keep going. I won't give up."

"I never said you would, Hiccup. You've been doing a great job. Stoick would be proud."

He winced at the mention of his dad's name. Emotions held deep inside, kept at bay, pent up inside for weeks now, started to boil over. He felt his eyes burn.

"No..."

Astrid moved even closer. Her right arm moved around his shoulders.

"Go ahead."

As if they now had permission, tears flowed down Hiccup's face. He no longer had the will to fight back. He began to sob. She held him. Toothless, woken up by his best friend's crying, came upstairs. He gave a moan and and wrapped his tail around Hiccup. When Hiccup flinched, he nearly backed off. Hiccup reached out a hand. Toothless took that as a 'yes' and wrapped himself around Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup groggily opened his eyes.

"When did I.."

He sat up. He realized he was in his bed. He must have fallen asleep. He looked around. Toothless was asleep next to the bed. He sighed and got off the bed, walking down the stairs. He realized he could smell something.. nice? 'Food?'

"Hello?"

He turned the corner. His mother was in the small kitchen, cooking.

"Hiccup!" She turned to him. "Good morning!"

"Mom? Hey.." He walked toward her. "You didn't have to cook breakfast for me.."

"You always cook. It's my turn." She gave him an amused look. "Sit down, son."

Hiccup sat down, a little stunned. He did always cook. He usually followed recipes. Sometimes he would experiment.. She put down some seasoned eggs and some bread in front of him. They ate in silence. Hiccup looked at her.

"When... did dad.. ask you to..." He stuttered a little. "Marry him?"

Valka looked startled at the question.

"Stoick? Well..." One of her eyebrows raised. "Why do you want to know?"

Hiccup stiffened a little. "No reason. Just curious."

She chuckled. "I understand."

Hiccup's cheeks warmed up. He tried to hide his blushing.

"You know what.. Hiccup? I think.. you're more then ready."

Hiccup shook his head. "No. I'm too busy for something like that. I.." He stopped and stared at her. Her knowing look made his jaw drop a little. She laughed a little.

"Mom.. I..."

"She's waiting for you to ask. I know it. And I know you're ready."

Hiccup smiled despite everything. He knew he was ready too.

* * *

 **Hope that was some nice Hiccstrid and Hiccup Valka stuff there. This one is after the previous one, just so you know. :D Next one will be even more touching, hopefully.**


	3. I'll swim amd sail

**Hiccup makes his move. Finally. Hope I can write this like I'm imagining it...**

* * *

Hiccup walked through the forest. He had come to enjoy these walks. They helped him unwind. But this time, he wasn't walking alone. Astrid walked beside him, and they had walked in silence, apart from what had happened earlier. Hiccup had tripped on a rock, and had fell face first into some mud. He had managed to clean most of it off in one of the streams. The two of them had been laughing. They almost had started a full fledged mud war. He chuckled lightly. Astrid looked at him.

"You're not still going on about that, are you?"

"It was hilarious."

"You started it!"

"I tripped!"

Astrid laughed more, shoving him gently. "You threw mud at me, Hiccup."

"Yeah, guess I did."

"Never thought you'd have the guts."

"Neither did I. I'd never have taken on Astrid Hofferson before. Especially with mud." He gave a fake shudder. "You'd beat me."

She gave him a fake scowl. "Oh really, chief? You can't beat me?"

Hiccup chuckled in response. "I'm not exactly muscular."

"How much muscle does it take to fling mud?"

They laughed some more, then fell silent. Hiccup went into thought again. He still paid attention to where he was going. He didn't want another mud bath. He remembered his coversation with his mother the day before. He began to whistle. A special tune escaped his lips.

"Hiccup...?"

He stopped whistling and walking. Astrid stopped as well.

"I've been thinking."

"You have? Does it have anything to do with what you were just whistling?"

He nodded. A smile crept onto his face.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas. With ne'er a fear of drowning." His voice was barely a whisper.

"Hiccup.."

"And gladly ride the waves of life..." He paused. "If you.. will marry me."

Astrid sighed softly. "...Hicc.."

"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold, will stop me on my journey. If you will promise me your heart..." He stopped and waited for her. She stared at him.

"And..." He prompted.

Astrid smiled. The smile he had grown to love. "And love me for eternity."

She walked forward.

"My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."

Hiccup began to dance.

"But I will bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry, and I would you keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me."

Astrid began laughing a little. She was dancing too.

"I have no need for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your hand to hold,"

"I only want you near me..."

After a pause, they began to dance and sing together.

"To love and kiss to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrow and delight, I'll keep your love inside me. I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!"

They stopped, panting, laughing, smiling at each other.

"Will you?" Hiccup asked, moving forward until they were touching. "Astrid?"

She stared into his eyes. Sky blue met forest green. There was intensity.

"Hiccup... what do you think?"

He didn't answer. He didn't dare to breath. She put her arms around him.

"Of course I will, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock."

* * *

 **Oh I loved writing this! Hiccstrid! :3 Woo hoo!**


	4. The Haddocks

**Thank the four reviewers so far for support.. and it seems these are all related and one after another. Maybe this is more one big story instead of a bunch of smaller ones.. *shrug***

* * *

Hiccup walked back, side by side with Astrid. After their conversation, he couldn't help but feel more lighthearted then he had in weeks. Maybe months. His pace quickened. Astrid sped up too, keeping up with him.

"Someone's excited!"

Hiccup nodded. "I'm getting married! What could be more exciting?"

She laughed and pushed him. The two of them made it back to the village. The Haddock home came into sight. Hiccup could barely contain his emotions. This was good. Him and Astrid being engadged would boost the village morale.. and he loved her. This was almost a dream. He remembered five years before, staring at her through Gobber's blacksmith window, eyes wide, fixated on her lovely form, in front of a ball of fire. Back then it had just been a crush. Now it was something way more.

* * *

Gobber gave Hiccup a rough slap on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Chief! -Er.. Hiccup."

Hiccup rubbed his now sore shoulder, and gave Gobber a nervous smile.

"Heh.. thanks, Gobber!"

The one legged, one armed Viking seemed incredibly happy about it. Beside them, Valka was hugging Astrid.

"Oh.. I knew this day would come. My future daughter-in-law.."

Hiccup beamed despite the throbbing in his shoulder. He could only hope it wasn't dislocated. But he had gotten way worse from his huge father. The man could throw him around like he weighed nothing, easily picking him up with one hand when he had been small. Well.. smaller. He had grown taller since he was fifteen. And he had grown in other ways too.

"So.." Gobber started. "Guess we have a weddin' to plan."

He scratched his chin with his one hand.

"I'll get on it. Don't you worry, chief." The large man turned to leave the blacksmith shop they had been standing in. "Eh.. when did ya want ta announce this to the village, Hiccup?"

Hiccup walked forward.

"I'll do it. Me and Astrid."

"Okay then. I'll be off workin' on plannin' stuff, then. Be seein' ya, chief."

He hobbled off, and disappeared around the corner. Hiccup turned back to his mother and Astrid. Astrid was talking to Valka about who knows what. Hiccup sighed and walked outside. He saw Spiteloud talking with some Vikings. He noticed a bunch of fishermen returning from a trip, carrying baskets of fish. Dragons flew around, and some perched on rooftops. His eyes travelled up to the Great hall. And then just beside it. Stoick's stone carving in the side of the mountain.

"Dad? You watching? Are you proud? I.. hope you are."

The statue almost seemed to smile at him.

"I'll always do my best.. a chief protects his own."

He closed his eyes. He let everything fade out around him. 'My home.'

"Hiccup?"

He opened his eyes and turned around. Astrid and Valka looked at him.

"We're going to have to find somewhere for your mom to live since the house is going to be ours now. She wants a place of her own."

Valka nodded.

"As much as I like living there.. it's your house now, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled.

"Of course."

Cloudjumper, who had been waiting around the corner, poked his big head around the side if the shop, and came out the rest of the way, wide owl eyes taking in the sight. He let out a snort and walked over to Valka.

"We'll be living somewhere else now, Cloudjumper."

The Stormcutter grumbled happily and let Valka scratch his chin. He didn't seem to care.

* * *

It was after the wedding. Hiccup was incredibly happy. Him and his new wife entered the Haddock house -their house for the first time.

"Welcome, milady, to your new home."

Astrid walked in, and turned to him. "Yeah.. this still seems new.. doesn't it."

Hiccup shrugged. "Well.. we are _new_ lyweds."

Astrid snorted.

"What now?"

"I thought you had a plan. You're the one who asked to marry me."

Hiccup gave a couple of motions.

"Have kids?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Not yet. I don't think we're ready for that."

"Not like we have a lot of control over it."

Her response was a half amused snort.

"What?"

"Yeah, okay, fair enough point, Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup lay in bed. He stared up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. He had tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but had kept Astrid from falling asleep, so he had given up. It was a week after they had gotten married.

Things hadn't gotten harder. Keeping things in order, speeches, planning the village, making sure vikings didn't fight over what sheep or rock belonged to whom, taking care of dragon problems, making sure food was in stock for winter, which was coming up fast, repairing fire damage, and finding any last cowering animals still spooked by the Bewilderbeast... and not to mention meetings with other tribes. Including the Beserkers, Outcasts, and the Defenders of the Wing.. and preparing for the eventual reappearance of Drago. It was all just as hard as it had been before.

He had almost gotten used to it. He did miss the old days. Flying through the sky without any care in the world. Mapping the world. Discovering other dragons. Looking for another Night Fury. When was his life ever easy? If he wasn't the village failure, he was juggling his two lives, secretly friends with a dragon, while pretending to be fighting them. Then, trying to solve the problems of having dragons in the village. He smiled despite all the misery he had gone through back then. The dragon academy hadn't been easy. And Mildew. He had done everything to get rid of the dragons. The fake dragon feet and claws. Hiccup felt a wiggle of unease. He had almost lost Toothless forever. If the dragons hadn't helped get rid of the Outcasts, he wouldn't be here now. Then there was the Edge. The dragon eye.. and failure after failure to outsmart Viggo Grimborn. Then Drago Bludvist. He had tried to talk to him. He had failed, and someone had died. Almost him. But his dad had come in at the last second, shoving him out of the way, taking the blast... He had seen the scene enough times. Replayed over and over in his mind. Stoick shouting his name. 'Hiccup!' 'Son!' 'Dad, NO!'

"...Hiccup?"

Astrid's sleepy, mumbly voice reached him. Had he been saying it out loud? He had been so deep in thought.

"You were talking in your sleep..."

"I wasn't asleep."

"Then.."

"Just remembering old times."

"You..." She yawned. "...just remembering?"

"Mm hm."

"Oh.. go to sleep... Haddock. It's... late."

"I can't. I just can't."

Astrid rolled over and turned to him. Her hand reached out and stroked his chin. He smiled a little.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, and Snotloud is a saint."

"Well, he is. Compared to some."

"Ha ha. Just try to fall asleep, will, you..?"

"Oh. Fine." There was a long silence. "Astrid?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

More silence. She was probably asleep.

"I love you too, Hiccup."

Hiccup brought himself closer to her. He finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Wow. That was longer then I thought it'd be. Well, hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review!**


	5. Hiccup's present

**Merry Christmas and happy Snoggletog to all!**

* * *

He spent the holidays alone. For years now, that was the way it had been. As a five year old, he had blurry memories of his father actually spending it with him. But now, he would watch from a distance, standing on the edges of the crowd in the Great hall, wishing for all the world that he belonged with them, wishing he could eat the food, drink with them, laugh and tell jokes about yaks and sheep, dragons and mead. He wished he could exchange gifts, hug his friends, hug his father after unwrapping the latest carefully wrapped present. He wished he could stay up late, singing Snoggletog carols until his throat hurt. He wished he could fall asleep knowing he mattered.

But none of it was a reality.

So he left the Hall, trying to ignore the happy laughter of his father over the laughter of everyone else.

Except him.

Tears began to run down his face, landing on his green tunic, slipping past his belt and landing in the snow. Sobs began to shake him as he trudged through the snow. Anyone out this late in the cold was either crazy or hardy. He was neither. He made it home and closed the door, the house he shared with his large father darkening all the way. No one had been home, that was painfully clear. Now someone was. He started up the fire and sat by it for a while, adding wood and rubbing his hands until he was warm. Nothing could warm the chill in his heart. He was as good as alone.

He stared emptily and bitterly at the dancing flames. Even the fire seemed happier then him. Even the sparkling snow and ice looked cheerful. The distant, cold stars. The warmly lit Great hall. He was as empty, dark and cold as the houses on Berk, currently unoccupied while the nighttime party raged on in the hall, except for houses that held families that preferred to have more private parties. He glanced down at his boots.

Little did he know only a year later, he would be celebrating happily with both his dad and a dragon. That they would be the closest family anyone ever knew. And that five years of peace with the dragons would be started, thanks to him. That his dad would die to his best friend. He remained blissfuly unaware of it all, staring at the fire.

A soft knock brought him out of his deep thoughts. He told the knocker to come in, and Gobber hobbled in, bringing a cold wind with him. Gobber closed the door behind him, moving up to the fire. He shivered and added another small log to the fire. They exchanged a short conversation. Then Gobber pulled out a small package. Wrapped neatly in parchment, with a small bow decorating the top. On it was his name.

He stared up at Gobber, the closest person to family that he had. His emerald eyes widened with surprise and wonder. No one gave the village runt, Hiccup the useless a present. But here was a gift for him. Gobber motioned for him to open it.

He rubbed the paper for a moment, wondering what could be inside. He savoured the moment, the first time he had recieved a Snoggletog gift since he had been five. He teared the paper, getting it off and revealing a new journal underneath, but this was no ordinary journal.

The edges of the leather bound cover had gold lacing etched on it, in beautiful patterns. The inside held a large pack of neatly cut paper, whiter than regular paper. His name was etched onto the top, made in perfectly straight runes. A single, diamond shaped emerald lie just below hs name, the same color as his eyes. The emerald was surrounded with the same gold patterns around the edges. He let out a small gasp. He stared up at his friend, tears forming anew in his eyes. Tears of happiness. Putting the beautiful journal aside, he reached out and hugged Gobber tightly.

"Thank you so much, Gobber."

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup."

* * *

Six years later, he sat in the exact same spot, staring at the fire and clutching his journal. Now filled with drawings. He had used it gently, not nearly as much as he had used every other journal ever. He felt a numb pain shoot through his left leg, a phantom pain starting up again, painfull, but not as painful as years ago. He was aware of Toothless's soft snores in the corner. A soft voice startled him from his flashback.

"Hiccup?"

He turned and saw Valka. He smiled at her.

"Mom.

She walked up and sat down in the other chair. "Still up? It's bed time." She stopped, staring at the journal. "What's that?"

"A present Gobber gave me a long time ago."

"How long?"

"The Snoggletog the year before I met Toothless."

"Oh. That was a long time ago."

They lapsed into silence, Hiccup staring at the flames, dancing in front of him. He smiled. Despite all that he had been through, he was still himself.

Still Hiccup.

And every time he stared up at that stone statue in the mountain, he would remember that.

No matter what he would go through, he would remain himself.

In the years to come, whether he defeated Drago or not, whether more Night Furies were found or not, whether people died or not, Berk was destroyed or not, Dragons left the archipelago or not, whether the Hooligans went with them or not, whether Snoggletog was celebrated or not...

Whether he grew to old age or not...

He would always be Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Chief of Berk, the father of Dragons, the bringer of peace.

* * *

 **A reminder that no matter how the third movie and onward goes when it comes out, we will always love our sweetie.**

 **Everyone have a wonderful holiday!**


End file.
